Where He Walks
by Bananas102
Summary: When Dean makes the deal for Sam's life, the demon tell him right off the bat something he never thought he'd hear: Sam's a demon. But he doesn't believe her and does the deal anyway. What happens when it turns out she wasn't lying...
1. Chapter 1

Samuel Matthew Winchester.

One of Azazel's children.

The Boy King.

* * *

Dean stood in the middle of the crossroads, face to face with a demon, thinking of his brother laying unmoving on the mattress back at the house.

"Dean," she said, smiling. "It is so, so good to see you."

She stepped forward. "I mean it. I mean, look at you," she crooned. "Got your family killed, all alone in the world. It's too sweet."

She smirked.

"You got to give me a moment," she said, getting up close and personal, only a few inches from Dean's face. "Sometimes you gotta stop and smell the roses."

Dean didn't bat an eye. "I could send you straight back to hell."

She shrugged. "You could." The demon walked around him, and Dean turned his head a fraction to the left. "But you won't."

"And I know why." Dean huffed. "Oh yeah?"

She looked up at him. "Following in Daddy's footsteps. You want to make a deal."

"Little Sammy back from the dead, and let me guess, your own soul in return?"

Dean swallowed. "There are about a hundred demons out there who would love it get their hands on it. You just have to bring Sam back. Just give me 10 years."

She raised an eyebrow, and Dean's frown deepened. "That's the same deal you give everybody else."

"You're not everybody else. Besides, I don't know that you'd want little Sammy back anyway."

Dean narrowed his eyes at her. "What?"

She smiled, a real one that time. "Sam's dead. But you know that. But where is he?"

Dean frowned in confusion.

She sighed in annoyance. "Sammy's in Hell, Dean."

Dean's eyes widened and his lips parted just a fraction.

"But," she chided. "It's not so simple. You know Sammy's special. We all do. He's the Boy King."

Dean swallowed. "He's what?"

"The Boy King. Heir to the throne of Hell. And, uh...since he so _special, _he was immediately turned when he arrived."

She looked gleeful.

Dean exhaled shakily. "What do you mean 'turned'?" he asked in a low voice.

The demon laughed, loud and full. "What do I mean?! He's a demon, you moron. Your precious little Sammy is black-eyed now."

Dean shook his head, squaring his shoulders. "You're lying." She grinned. "Am I?"

"Demons lie. Bring him back."

She shrugged. "It's a risky bet."

Dean swallowed. "Five years."

"No."

"Four."

"Nope."

"Three. Final offer."

She rolled her eyes. "Tell you what. I'll give you one. You try to squirm out of it; even _look _for a way out: Sam drops cold and he's dragged back to hell."

Dean froze.

"Done."

They kissed.

* * *

Sam's eyes flew open.

Pitch black.

* * *

Dean rounded the corner. He froze as his gaze landed on his brother standing at the foot of the bed, frowning.

"Sam," he breathed. Dean immaediately crossed he distance between them and pulled his brother's lanky frame into his embrace. Sam twitched, then blinked. He sat down on the bed. His hazel eyes flickered up to meet Dean's.

Dean frowned. "Sam?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "I know what you've done," he said. His voice was low, but carried no resemblance of concern.

Dean swallowed. "What?" Sam looked his up and down. "I can almost smell it," he rasped, his eye fluttering closed and his breathed in deeply through his nose.

Sam's eye snapped open to reveal the true black one. "The bitch was right you know."

Dean looked at him with wide eyes and barely parted lips. Sam smirked, getting to his feet.

"It's funny, really. I turned as soon as I touched the fire."

Dean flinched. "You're not my brother," he told him. Sam's smirk fell, and his deep eyes seemed to grow heavy. "I am, Dean."

His brother swallowed hard. "No, you're not. And now what are you going to do? Kill me?"

Sam frowned. "No, Dean. I couldn't kill you."

"Why?"

"The reason remains the same. You're my brother."

* * *

Dean looked over at Sam, who was staring out the window of the car.

"So, what's it like being a demon?"

Sam looked down momentarily, before his eyes snapped up to look at Dean's face. "It's...different."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?" Sam narrowed his eyes. "No."

Dean let it go.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked softly, tone a lot less hostile than it was a moment ago.

Dean turned onto a gravel back road. "I figure we should swing by Bobby's." Sam snorted, and Dean spared his brother a quick glance. "Dean, Bobby will exorcise me in an instant. Besides, it's not like I can really go far with the traps."

"We'll try to explain, Sam. It's all we can do. Speaking of which, why do demons fight so hard to stop from going to hell? Aren't they like, the staff or something."

Sam deadpanned.

"No."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam had been right, however. Bobby had instantly sensed something wrong with the air Sam put off and doused him with holy water, leaving him a screaming and steaming mess on his porch.

Dean was forced to interfere when Bobby started rattling off the beginnings of an exorcism. "Bobby, will you listen?!" Dean groaned. "Sam's a demon, yeah. He's a little different, yeah. But he's still my little brother. He's still Sam."

Bobby gave him a death glare but seemed to calm, if just a fraction. "Sam? You alright?" Dean called, not quite finding it in himself to trust Bobby to not Fedex his baby bro off to hell in a moments pause.

Sam groaned, knuckles white as he gripped the doorframe and he pulled himself to his feet. "Yeah," he choked out. To his benefit, he recovered pretty quickly.

He looked at Bobby. "Look, I can't exactly apologize for being a demon. It came in the package of my freaky vision powers. But I can promise that I'm not going to hurt you, if that still means something to you."

Dean raised an eyebrow at the older hunter.

"See? He's not ripping our heads off. That's gotta count for something, right?"

* * *

Bobby and Dean would talk outside while Sam stayed all nice and safe in the trap. That was the deal.

Sam snarled on the inside. He could rip them apart. The urge was always there, right beneath the skin. To scream as he ripped the limbs off their bodies, soaking the ground with blood. He was so angry. All the time.

It was an all-consuming rage that burned as hot as the flames of hell. It devoured all other emotions, like a gluttonous monster gorging itself on it's helpless prey. Sam's human and demon sides were constantly at battle, both fighting for dominance. The ultimate power play.

If the demon side won, Sam would fall into the very dark and twisted pit of anger and malicious evil as every other demon that walked the earth. And he was pretty sure there wasn't any coming back.

His human side was still clinging to the top at the moment. However, it was stretched thin from the constant stress of his demon traits and keeping them under control as well as the mental scars he'd received down under. Dean's faith was more or less the only thing keeping him (his human side) at the wheel.

Dean. Sam hadn't been lying earlier; his brother's soul already had a tainted scent to it. The price tag of a demon.

One side of him wanted to scream and demand a reason for his sudden burst of stupidity and the other wanted to laugh at it.

It was almost like having two personalities.

A creak in the direction of the stairs had Sam turning his head. Dean was walking towards him with a smile. "You're home free, Sammy."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Really? What's the catch?" Dean smiled sheepishly, one and reaching up to rub at the back of his neck. "You sorta have to stay under watch here. Just for a few days." Sam eyed the place.

"Making sure I don't blow some fuse and start killing people," he said in an eerily calm voice. Dean pursed his lips, which was answer enough. Sam glared up at the trap on the ceiling. "Do I have to stay in here?"

Dean shook his head. "No. Bobby'll let you out in a minute." Sam nodded. Dean seemed a bit uneasy then, shifting aimlessly from one foot to the other. "You're waiting for me to chew you out," Sam sighed.

He shrugged.

"Part of me wants to clock you one," he said. Dean nodded in understanding, staying silent. "Another part of me is curious as to why you did it." Confusion started to show on his face, but Sam figured he should nip that one in the bud.

"For someone like _me_."

But Dean still looked utterly confused. But he then went calm. "I couldn't live with you dead, Sammy."

Sam suddenly snarled. "No! Why would you do that for some_thing_ like me?"

Dean gave him a sympathetic look that only be described as loving as caring. And for some reason Sam wanted to punch it off his face.

"I don't think of you as a demon. I think of you as Sam."

Sam blinked a few times.

"Okay."

* * *

Sam started reading up on demon deals. He already had firsthand informations about demons themselves so he didn't need to waste time on that.

He'd also been able to keep his actions wraps, but of course one of them had to figure it out eventually.

"Tryin' to find a way to get Dean outta it, huh?"

Sam head snapped up and he did nothing to hide the frown or confusion he felt. For the last few days, it was like Bobby didn't even acknowledge his existence one minute, and then in the next he was staring at him like he was waiting for the change to exorcise him.

"Yeah." Bobby huffed and muttered something under his breath about 'stupid boys' but settled down in a chair near him. He eyeballed the obscene stack of books to Sam's right. "You certainly read a helluva lot faster now."

Sam smiled, but not quite in the sweet way it should have been. "It's kinda nice, actually." Bobby chuckled. "Dean hears that and he'll start spewing that bookworm crap at you again." Sam shrugged, watching Bobby carefully through his bangs.

"I've been pretty hostile towards you the last couple'a days," Bobby said. He narrowed his eyes. "And don't you think that I don't know that you know."

Sam smirked. "I know."

There was a small twitch at the corner of Bobby's mouth, and with Sam's faster reflexes, there was no way he missed it. There was a surprising warmth in his chest at the thought that he was gaining the old man's trust. If Bobby found out he called him an old man, mentally or not, there'd be hell to pay.

Bobby looked him straight in the eye.

"Dean trusts you, boy. And, hell, I'm starting to trust you too."


End file.
